Kirk Van Houten's New Life Part 1
by IloveHomerS
Summary: This is a fan fictional story about me and Kirk Van Houten, I don't own any of these characters.
What your about to read, is a fan fiction story about Kirk Van Houten. I don't know any of these characters they are not my own work but the work of Matt Groening. The creator of "The Simpsons" This story takes place two weeks after the divorce of Milhouse's parents Kirk and Luann.

This fan fiction features me as Kirk Van Houten's new girlfriend.

Kirk sat alone in his apartment that was located on the Bachelor Arm's Property. Sitting alone on his bed with just a towel wrapped around his waist he looked towards the ugly brown carpeting on the floor. He missed Luann badly, Melissa a woman with short black hair and a nice figure of 5'2 and 139lbs stood in front of him holding his face gently in her hands looking at him lovingly.

"Don't be sad Kirk. I understand what you're going through."

Kirk looked up at her, then his gazed traveled down to her red strapless top. He blushed slightly.

"I love you Kirk."

Melissa said as she leaned in to kiss his face. He was resistant at first, then he was massaging her tongue with his. Melissa could feel herself becoming hot between the legs. Kirk could feel his big cock become even bigger.

"Fuck me Kirk."

Melisa said pulling away as she reached under her skirt to pull off her underwear. Melissa then took off her top and climbed onto the bed. Kirk looked at her laying on his bed completely naked, her body wasn't perfect, but it was sexy in a natural kind of way. Standing up he removed his towel from around his waist. Melissa blushed at the sight of his cock.

"Damn Kirk, your manhood is amazing. I bet you know how to fuck."

Kirk got back onto the bed, placing himself between her legs. Holding his cock with his right hand he guided it into Melissa's tight wet pussy. The feel of it going all the way into her excited her like never before. Who would divorce a man like Kirk? He was hard working, intelligent, and a massive cock. Luann was just a naive ungrateful bitch. Kirk's hips moved back and forth against Melissa's at just the right speed and penetration to put a sparkle in her eyes and give her an even hotter pussy.

"It's been too long."

Kirk said as he gave her a good hard thrust.

"Have to make up for lost time."

He gave her another thrust.

He moved faster and harder his cock now bashing her cervix sliding up and down her pussy walls. Melissa listened to the sound of his groans and heavy breathing.

"Wrap your legs around me."

He ordered her.

She did as she was ordered to do.

He smiled at her.

"I like you."

Melissa smiled at him.

"Want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, then I'll have the perfect boyfriend."

Kirk smirked at being called that. No one, not even his wife has ever referred to him as "perfect".

"Your mine!"

Kirk said his face changing into a look of serious determination.

"I want you all to myself. You hear?"

"Yes sir."

Kirk smiled arrogantly at her, his serious gazed was hypnotic and Melissa couldn't look away.

"I like being called that. You will always call me "Sir"

He grabbed her by the legs and pushed himself even harder and deep into her, over and over again he did this. It hurt, she could feel her pussy begin to hurt a lot, yet at the same time it feel so great she didn't want it to stop, even though she knew it would mean not being about to walk right for a while.

"Suck my cock."

Kirk ordered as pulled out of her, sitting on her chest, his legs spread he pushed his cock into her mouth. Melissa felt herself begin to gag. The weight of his body on her check felt heavy. Pulling her head up with both of his hands he moved her face back and forth.

"Oh my."

Kirk moaned.

"That is nice."

The gaging sounds didn't seem to bother him one bit. In fact he seemed to like it. He moved faster and pushed deeper into her mouth. The bed began to squeaky louder and bang against the wall. The headboard making quite a racket. The man next door to him started knocking on the wall for him to stop.

"Hey knock it off in there!"

The man shouted angrily.

Kirk didn't stop, his body haven't had a good hard cum in so long. Let's face it he hadn't even masturbated in years. Now he knew he would never ever need it, now that he had a great woman like Melissa. After a few more minutes he final came and hard. His cum filled her whole mouth and throat and even over half the bed around them. A satisfied smile broke over kirk. He got off of her and standing next to the bed he panted hard. Melissa's chest hurt, but she didn't mind. She didn't puke up during and that was important. The front door came open. Melissa and kirk looked in shock towards the door. They couldn't move. It was the man from next door to hi. He looked from Melissa to Kirk first in shock then a smile broke over his face.

"Way to go Kirk, my man."

He congratulated him walking over to him, he patted him on the back. Still standing there naked he smiled at the man.

"This is my new girlfriend Melissa."

He said pointing to his cum covered woman on the bed. Melissa smiled through her cum covered body and waved.

"Damn she's a hot full figured chick. Now that's a real woman."

"Sorry about the noise."

Kirk apologized to the man.

"Hey no worries, say how would you and your woman liked to come to a barbecue me and a group of guys are attending in Capital City?"

Kirk couldn't believe it, all in one day, a new girlfriend and now an opportunity to broaden his social network. Things were turning around and fast thanks to Melissa.

"We'll be there, won't we sweetheart."

Kirst said looking lovingly at his woman. Melissa nodded.

"I would love that sir."

Melissa said to her man as she got off the bed and went into the bathroom to clean up.

Kirk shook hands with the man, a big glob of his cum got onto the man's right hand, he didn't seem to mind. When kirk's back was turned the man quickly lick and up all the cum and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.


End file.
